Una historia para mí
by Yami06 ni Hikari19
Summary: Porque cada personaje se merece protagonizar una historia. Drabbles.
1. 1: Naruto

_Drabble: #1_

_Disclaimer:__ La serie Naruto y sus personajes © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Advertencias:__ Podría decirse que una mención NaruSaku._

* * *

><p><em><strong>N<strong>aruto: Ramen_

**C**orría por toda la aldea, buscando un lugar en donde hacer "eso". Miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de ver si encontraba a alguien conocido, pero nada, mejor dicho nadie**.** Se juró no comer tanto ramen más nunca, aunque sabía que eso era mentirse a sí mismo. Pensó ir la casa de "su" Sakura-chan, pero recordó que se encontraba buscando plantas medicinales con la vieja Tsunade. Pasó por la floristería de Ino, y para su gran suerte estaba cerrada. Fue a la mansión Hyuuga, pero no lo dejaron pasar. A toda velocidad se dirigió a la casa de su amigo Kiba. Tocó la puerta una vez, dos veces, tres veces, pero nadie le contestaba. Fue hasta la casa de Kakashi-sensei pero al parecer éste tampoco se encontraba. Seguramente estaba en el techo de alguna casa ajena leyendo su libro pervertido. Salió de ahí rápidamente. ¡Ya no aguantaba!

Naruto seguía desesperado corriendo de un lado a otro, pensó en Sai, pero lo descartó rápidamente, Shino… ¡Ni hablar!, ¿El cejotas?, mejor no. Shikamaru, estaría durmiendo y aparte de molestarse, no le prestaría la mínima atención. También pensó en Chouji, pero este estaría comiendo y era… era mejor no molestarlo. Iruka-sensei estaba de misión, al igual que Anko-sensei, aunque a esta última no le pediría ningún favor. Ya estaba entrando en pánico, entonces vió unos arbustos. Miró a la derecha, no venía nadie. Miró a la izquierda y tampoco venía nadie. Así que con mucho sigilo se escondió entre los arbustos, se bajó los pantalones y cuando iba a "empezar", escuchó un ruido y miró hacia atrás. En ese momento sintió que se ponía blanco como un papel y en un segundo tan rojo como un tomate. No lo podía creer. Ahí estaban ¡Sakura-chan y la vieja Tsunade! ¡Estaban viendo que hacía "eso"! Las dos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y una tenía el rostro rojo de vergüenza y la otra lo tenía rojo de coraje. Luego se escuchó: -¡NARUTO!-. Los animales que rondaban el área corrieron asustados. Definitivamente jamás volvería a comer tanto ramen.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad, es la primera vez que escribo. Estaba aburrida en el salón de clases y se me ocurrió esto. Quería darle una lección a Naruto por comer tanto ramen... jeje<em>

_¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D_

_¿Review? ^^_

_Bye Bye~_

**_-Hikari19_**


	2. 2: Sasuke

_Drabble: #2_

_Disclaimer:__ La serie Naruto y sus personajes © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Advertencias:__ Pues, podría decirse que la muerte de los personajes._

**_*Ah! y una nota. Lo que se encuentra en _**_cursiva **es el coro de la canción Iridescent de Linkin Park, solo que en español.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>asuke: Iridiscente _

**Y**a no podía echar marcha atrás. Ya se encontraba allí, frente a su mejor amigo. Frente al joven que él consideraba un cabeza hueca sin futuro, sin logros. Frente a ese cálido ser que le pidió, mejor dicho, rogó que regresara.

¿_Te sientes frío y en la desesperación?_

Definitivamente ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Menos en ese momento, que ambos se encontraban lanzando su ataque. Su **último **ataque. Naruto con un _Rasengan _y él con su _Chidori._Ya era demasiado tarde. Desde que él había lastimado gravemente a Sakura, su "ex-amigo" prácticamente había perdido la razón. No podía pedir disculpas, porque ese no era Naruto.

_Intentas encontrar la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que has conocido._

Y mientras ambos ataques se encontraban, recordó como arruinó, con sus acciones, todos esos momentos buenos que pasaron juntos los 3, como el equipo 7. También recordó todo lo que dijo y trató de hacer cuando se reencontraron 3 años después y recordó todas y cada una de las cosas que hizo en busca de su venganza. Recordó lo que sintió cuando descubrió la verdad sobre su hermano. Se sintió acabado.

_Recuerda toda esa tristeza y tu frustración._

Pero increíblemente, cuando los ataques chocaron y antes de que se produjera una gran explosión, él esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa pura y sincera, que demostró su arrepentimiento. Sí, él se había arrepentido y de todo corazón.

Lo que él nunca supo, fue que su amigo vio su sonrisa y también sonrió, pues Naruto sabía que lo había logrado.

_Y déjala ir. Déjala ir._

* * *

><p><em>Sinceramente, este es el capítulo que más me ha gustado escribir. :D <em>

_Así que espero que lo disfruten, aunque nadie me dejo ni un solo review ( D: ), se que algunas personas lo leen. ^^ ._

_No es excusa. ¿un review? :)_

_Bye Bye~_

_-**Hikari19**_


	3. 3: Sakura

_Drabble: #3_

_Disclaimer:__ La serie Naruto y sus personajes © Masashi Kishimoto_

_Advertencias:__ Drabble trágico_

_**Nota: -**Este drabble y el anterior, están dedicados a mi querida Yami06. ¡Tú fuiste la que me inspiró! _

_ -También quería darle las gracias a **Muscari** por sus reviews. ¡Enserio, muchas gracias!_

* * *

><p>Salió de aquella tienda de atención médica improvisada. Empezó a caminar a través de ese campo de batalla desolado. Donde solo se escuchaban lamentos, quejidos y llanto. Donde yacían los cuerpos de sus compañeros… de sus amigos. Y cuando no lo pudo soportar más, se dejó caer y lloró. Lloró por Naruto, su mejor amigo, su confidente, por quien empezaba a sentir un cariño más profundo. Lloró porque nunca estuvo ahí para él. Lloró porque sólo fue una carga. Lloró porque eso le recordó a Sasuke, su primer amor, el amor de su niñez. Lloró porque no pudo evitar que se fuera. Lloró porque no pudo traerlo de vuelta. Lloró porque recordó que ese también fue el primer amor de su mejor amiga. Lloró por ella, por Ino. Lloró porque sabía que fue egoísta y que no estuvo ahí para ella. Lloró porque no pudo darle consuelo en los peores momentos. Lloró porque no le dio consuelo a ninguno de sus amigos. Lloró porque se sentía inútil. Lloró porque ya no quedaba nada y lo único que podía hacer era exactamente eso. Llorar.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Un review?<em>

_Bye Bye~_

**_-Hikari19_**


End file.
